Deuxième Chance
by elishevah
Summary: AU. Il semblerait que notre lieutenant aie gardé un secret durant toutes ces années. Lisez ce qui arrive quand Castle découvre que Beckett a une fille, et découvrez ce qui s'en suit. CASKETT. Traduction de Second Chance de KrissaBelle7 lien: /s/9009956/1/Second-Chance
1. Prologue

**AN: Bonjour tout le monde. Je tiens d'abord à dire que je ne suis pas l'auteure de cette fic mais la traductrice donc même si j'ai du adapter quelques passages en changeant de langue, le mérite de l'écriture ne me revient pas. Si vous voulez féliciter l'auteur vous pouvez accéder à la fic en anglais ( s/9009956/1/Second-Chance) et laisser une review. **

**Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vais essayer de traduire environ un ou deux chapitres par semaine, peut être plus suivant mes ****disponibilités. Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées de Castle, difficile à traduire autrement. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle and related characters.  
**

* * *

Prologue

La sonnerie du téléphone surpris Rick Castle, qui était occupé à inscrire un nouveau meilleur score dans un de ses jeux vidéo installés sur son téléphone.

« Si près du but… », grommela t-il déçu, alors que sa partenaire affichait un sourire narquois et répondait à l'appel. _Bon, assez pour l'instant. _Rick jeta un coup d'œil à sa partenaire qui fronçait les sourcils en consultant son calendrier. D'une pression du pouce, il ferma l'application en cours. _Attendez, pourquoi est ce qu'elle consulte son calendrier ? A sa connaissance, Kate n'avait rien de prévu l'affaire était classé, aucun appel annonçant un nouveau corps n'avait été reçu (pour le moment) et Kate était occupée à la paperasse liée à leur dernière affaire._

« Oui c'est moi. Oh, que c'est-il passé ? Comment va t-elle ? »

Castle regarda le lieutenant, perplexe. Apparemment, ce n'était pas un nouveau cadavre un appel personnel peut-être ? Il se plongea dans sa rêverie alors que Beckett écoutait la personne à l'autre bout du fil, puis fut brusquement ramené à la réalité quand cette dernière reprit la parole.

« Non, non, Jim est déjà parti. D'accord, je serais là dans trente minutes. Merci, à plus tard »

_Jim ? Qu'avait Papa Beckett à faire dans cette histoire ? C'était définitivement quelque chose de personnel alors._

« Vous allez quelque part ? », finit par demander Rick, intrigué.

« Oui, un truc personnel. J'vais aller en parlé au capitaine » répondu Kate en jetant un coup d'œil à son rapport tout en se levant. Elle parut satisfaite de voir qu'elle avait bientôt complété les formulaires, une bonne nouvelle. Sur ce, Kate se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le bureau du capitaine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortit du bureau de Gates et alors qu'elle retournait vers son bureau, Castle lui demanda si tout allait bien.

« Ouais, je vais juste finir ce rapport rapidement et ensuite j'en aurais fini pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez vous en aller si vous voulez. ». Elle lui donna un rapide sourire et se retourna vers son rapport. Kate lut en diagonale pendant quelques secondes ce qu'elle avait déjà fait pour se rafraichir la mémoire avant de se mettre à écrire frénétiquement. _Wow, apparemment, elle était vraiment pressée de finir et de s'en aller de là._

« Ok, dans ce cas, je vais y aller maintenant et passer prendre quelques trucs qu'Alexis me tanne d'acheter. Envoyez moi un message si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? N'importe quoi. » lui dit Castle en saisissant sa veste suspendue au dossier de sa chaise.

Elle le remercia et leva sa tête du rapport juste suffisamment longtemps pour lui donner un autre sourire. Castle remarqua que son regard laissait encore percevoir une touche de préoccupation. Bon, il lui enverrait un message plus tard dans la journée pour s'assurer de son état. Il salua alors Ryan et Esposito de la tête et leur dit avec ironie de bien s'amuser avec leur paperasse mais que quant à lui, il avait fini pour la journée.

Pas plus de cinq minutes plus tard, Kate Beckett termina son rapport et l'archiva. Elle ordonna son bureau et se hâta hors du commissariat avant de recevoir un nouvel appel annonçant un cadavre.

C'était bien deux heures plus tard quand son téléphone sonna de nouveau.

« Lieutenant, êtes vous rentrée chez vous ? Que faites vous de beau ?»

« Salut Castle. Je suis de retour chez moi mais, humm, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment là. Est ce que je peux vous envoyer un message plus tard ? »

Le ton hagard était de retour dans sa voix. Même si Castle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il avait engendré assez d'expérience après l'avoir suivie pendant quatre ans pour être capable d'imaginer ce que celui ci pouvait laisser transparaitre. Elle devait surement avoir cette fine ride sur son front, entre ses sourcils, ses cheveux étaient probablement en désordre après y avoir passé maintes fois ses doigts à travers. Il allait accepter que tout aille pour le mieux et raccrocher quand il l'entendit. Dans le bruit ambiant- c'était peu audible mais il était plutôt sur de ce qu'il avait entendu. Ne serait-ce pas un enfant qui pleurait ?

« Beckett, vous avez un enfant chez vous ? » demanda Castle, dont la voix laisser transpirer l'amusement. La grande, forte Lieutenant Beckett qui n'a aucun problème à poursuivre et plaquer au sol des suspects en courant avec des chaussures aux talons de dix centimètres serait-elle surpassée par un gamin ? Ce sont toujours les plus petites choses qui nous abattent…

Castle continua, « Ecoutez, je me débrouille vraiment bien avec les enfants. Je serais chez vous dans vingt minutes »

Kate fixa du regard son téléphone, ahurie. Il venait juste de lui annoncer qu'il serait là dans vingt minutes avant de raccrocher. N'avait-elle pas son mot à dire ? Il l'avait seulement _informée._ Qu'est ce qu'il pensait, en prenant des libertés et s'invitant lui même chez elle ? Oh, la situation était tracassante, mais Kate s'occuperait de ça plus tard, pour le moment, elle avait un enfant de quatre ans sur les bras qui était parti dans une crise de colère.

Fidèle à sa parole, Castle toqua à sa porte vingt minutes après son coup de fil.

« Hey », la salua t-il quand elle ouvrit la porte, un grand sourire radieux sur son visage.

« Vous ne pouvez pas surgir comme ça à l'improviste Castle ! », répondit Kate, ce qui atténua notablement le sourire de l'intéressé.

Il avait pensé qu'elle serait enchantée de le recevoir pour l'aider, il était réellement doué avec les enfants et elle le savait. Elle semblait frustrée et agacée envers lui comme d'habitude, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui s'ajoutait à cela. Il dut déchiffrer son expression attentivement pour s'en rendre compte, mais n'était-elle pas en train de bouder légèrement ?!

Confus, Castle demanda, « Kate, est ce que tout va bien ? J'essaye juste de vous aider là ».

Kate lui rendit un regard tout à fait évocateur et il continua,

« De plus, je vous ai prévenue il y a vingt minutes. ».

Elle se retourna pour surveiller qui que ce soit qui était dans son appartement puis en ramenant son regard sur Castle, elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui dit,

« Je suis presque à ce point désespérée. Mais Castle, ne me jugez pas, et pas de questions avant plus tard. » Elle se mordit les lèvres avant d'ajouter, hésitante,

« Vous êtes sous serment du secret jusqu'à ce que je vous dise le contraire. Sinon vous pouvez partir maintenant. »

Inclinant la tête sur le côté, Castle déclara,

« Vous me rendez curieux maintenant Lieutenant. Honneur de scout, vous allez enfin me laisser rentrer ? »

Kate soupira d'un air découragé, recula et ouvrit la porte en grand, invitant ainsi Castle dan son appartement. Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle le guida vers son salon qui ressemblait à une pièce préparée pour une soirée pyjama. Son canapé-lit était déplié et des oreillers et couvertures y étaient disposés. Cela rappela à Castle les soirées pyjama qu'Alexis organisait avec ses amies. Au milieu de la couette moelleuse se trouvait une petite fille aux cheveux bruns. Elle était de dos, mais Kate alla s'asseoir à coté d'elle et invita Rick à en faire de même. Kate lissa les cheveux de la petite fille de sa main et lui dit, « Arri, bébé, peux tu dire bonjour à M. Castle ? Il travaille avec moi. »

A ces mots, la fillette pivota sa tête pour pouvoir voir Castle et ce dernier en eu le souffle coupé. Des boucles fines encadraient le visage de la petite fille alors que se lèvres roses pales s'agitaient pour murmurer un doux « Bonjour Monsieur Castle » avant qu'elle ne cache de nouveau son visage dans le cou de Beckett. Mais le détail qui le frappa était cette paire d'yeux d'un vert saisissant qui l'avait fixé. Il connaissait ces yeux pour les avoir étudiés durant les quatre dernières années.

Cette fillette était comme une réplique miniature de Kate. A l'exception des cheveux d'un ton plus clair et des yeux bien plus verts, sa morphologie criait Beckett, depuis son petit nez délicat jusqu'à ces pommettes et cette petite bouche rose qui faisait la moue. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées, surement du à se pleurs précédemment. Elle était un clone parfait de Kate, si ce n'est qu'elle était bien, bien plus jeune.

Beckett déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête avant de se tourner vers Castle et de finir l'introduction par,

« Castle, voici ma fille, Arriana. »

* * *

N'oubliez pas d'aller lire la fic en anglais si vous le voulez, ou du moins d'aller laisser un petit mot à son auteur ;D


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour lecteurs et lectrices,

Voici la suite de l'histoire d'Arriana. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Pensez bien à aller mettre un commentaire sur l'histoire originale, ça ferra plaisir à son auteur.

Disclaimer: Sadly, not mine.

* * *

Premier Chapitre

Castle fit immédiatement un sourire désarment à la fillette qui le regardait discrètement depuis là où elle était cachée derrière sa mère. La majeure partie de son visage était cachée mais on pouvait apercevoir une paire d'yeux curieux entre ses mèches de cheveux. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de cacher de nouveau son visage derrière Beckett.

« Elle est timide avec les étrangers » tenta d'expliquer Kate, « Ok Arri, tu te rappelle de notre accord, ça fait une demie heure donc maman doit prendre ta température puis ce sera l'heure de la sieste pour toi ».

Arriana hocha la tête faiblement et Kate demanda à Castle, « Pouvez vous aller me chercher le thermomètre s'il vous plait, il est sur le comptoir de la cuisine. »

Castle acquiesça et se leva pour aller chercher l'objet demandé là où Kate le lui avait indiqué. Il resta silencieux alors que Kate prenait la température de sa fille, encore sans voix après la bombe qu'avait lâché Kate juste quelques minutes auparavant.

« Bébé, ta température est encore en train de grimper, tu as de la fièvre maintenant, donc tu dois avaler le médicament. D'accord ? »

La petite fille refusa de répondre, immobile à coté de sa mère.

« Maman a rempli sa part du contrat et a attendu une demie heure pour te laisser une chance de combattre la fièvre, maintenant c'est à toi de tenir ta parole. La fièvre grimpe et ton corps n'est pas assez fort pour la combattre plus longtemps donc tu dois prendre le médicament. »

Arriana ne répondant toujours pas, sa mère se leva et la pris dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la cuisine. Castle suivit le mouvement sans un mot. Kate assit Arriana sur une chaise avant de saisir un flacon d'Advil dans un des placards. Castle pouvait voir la lèvre inferieure de la petite fille trembler et des larmes se former dans ses yeux. Kate versa un peu de jus d'orange dans un verre en plastique et s'approcha de sa fille, le verre dans une main et le flacon accompagné d'une cuillère dans l'autre.

« Non maman, s'il te plait, je n'aime pas ça, s'il te plait maman. » supplia Arriana, des larmes commençant à descendre le long de ses joues. Castle sentit son cœur se fendre alors qu'il se rappelait de quelle manière Alexis le suppliait quand elle avait le même âge. Il pouvait voir Kate, luttant une bataille intérieure, qui essayait de résonner sa fille.

« Allez ma puce, c'est juste un tout petit peu de sirop, et regarde, maman a même préparé du jus de fruit pour faire passer le mauvais gout. »

« Non, non, NON, NON, » répondit Arriana qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Son visage prit une teinte écarlate et elle agitait sa tête de droite à gauche. Soupirant, Kate demanda à Castle si il ne pourrait pas lui donner un coup de main en maintenant la fillette. Rick accepta, avec un regard contrit sur le visage, comprenant bien ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Lui aussi avait redouté les fois où, Alexis étant malade, il avait du la forcer à avaler des médicaments. Quand Kate approcha la cuillère d'advil près d'Arriana, cette dernière commença à s'agiter, se tortiller et elle se débâtit de plus en plus si bien qu'elle finit par faire accidentellement tomber son verre de jus de fruit. Beckett soupira puis ramassa le verre et alla le remplir de nouveau.

« Moi être un gentille fille, maman, Je suis désolée, s'il te plait pas de sirop maman, s'il te plait. » pria Arriana, entre deux sanglots. Kate allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand Castle se leva et posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme, l'arrêtant en route. Il demanda si il pouvait essayer et après avoir obtenu le consentement silencieux de Kate, ils échangèrent de place. Il s'accroupit sur le sol et leva son regard vers Arriana.

« Hey Arriana, tu veux être une petite fille sage, pas vrai ? Tu dois prendre ton médicament pour être une petite fille sage. Regarde ta maman a même préparé du jus de fruit. Apres avoir bu le jus, tu ne sentiras même pas le jus du sirop. Et tu sais quoi ? Je connais un petit secret que ta maman ne connaît pas. »

Il chercha quelque chose de sa main dans sa poche, chose qui intrigua Arriana et stoppa ses pleurs. Elle renifla doucement alors que Castle sortait un paquet d'ours en guimauve de sa poche. Kate dut lutter contre un sourire, mais Castle n'allait pas en rester là.

« Tu vois, ces ours ne sont pas comme les autres. Ils sont spéciaux. Ils aident les petits garçons ou les petites filles comme toi à combattre les bactéries qui te rendent malade. Mais ils ne peuvent pas commencer à se battre si ils n'ont pas du médicament avec eux pour les aider." Arriana ne pleurait plus et ne reniflait que rarement, ses grands yeux fixés sur Castle avec admiration.

« Tu veux aller mieux ? » lui demanda Castle. Arriana hocha de la tête doucement.

« Alors tu dois dire le mot magique pour aider les ours à se réveiller mais après tu dois vite prendre le médicament et boire le jus avant de manger les ours pour qu'ils aillent combattre les bactéries. Sinon, les ours vont se réveiller et courir aider des petites filles ou des petits garçons qui ont déjà pris leur médicament. D'accord Arriana ? »

Elle regarda fixement Castle puis les ours en guimauve et finalement elle acquiesça.

Elle se tourna vers sa mère et annonça, « Maman, je suis prête pour le médicament. J'aime toujours pas ça mais j'veux pas que les ours s'en aillent. »

Kate sourit à sa fille et versa le sirop dans la cuillère pendant que Rick apprenait à Arriana le mot magique pour réveiller les ours. Avant que la fillette aie une chance de changer d'avis, Kate lui fit avaler l'advil et lui donna le jus de fruit pour faire passer le tout. Castle lui tendit alors deux ours en guimauve.

« Maman doit nettoyer maintenant, d'accord ? Dis merci à Monsieur Castle pour ses ours magiques et va te préparer pour la sieste. »

Arriana sauta de la chaise sur le sol et remercia Castle avant de manger son dernier ours magique puis retourna dans le salon.

Kate déposa la vaisselle dans l'évier avant de nettoyer le jus de fruit renversé avec un chiffon.

« Merci Castle, vous êtes vraiment génial avec les enfants, même ceux mal lunés et fiévreux… Je suis vraiment reconnaissante que vous soyez là.

« Pas de problème, c'est ce que font les partenaires, pas vrai ? » lui dit-il comme si de rien n'était, tout en souriant. Quand Kate eu fini de ranger la cuisine, ils retournent ensemble dans le salon. Ils virent qu'Arriana était déjà endormie, épuisée. La fièvre et tous ces pleurs ont vraiment dus consumer beaucoup de son énergie. Kate arrangea les oreillers autours d'elle puis elle fit signe à Castle de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Est ce que vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? » demanda t-elle, se rappelant enfin ses manières.

« Non merci, tout va bien. »

"Alors,… » annonça Kate en faisant trainer les dernières lettres alors qu'elle s'asseyait à coté de Castle. « Vous devez avoir des milliards de questions à me poser. Après ce que vous avez réussi à faire avec Arriana, posez les, vous avez un pass complet. »

« Arriana est une magnifique petite fille, elle vous ressemble tellement. » commença Castle faiblement, testant toujours le terrain. Il ne savait pas quoi demander. Kate avait raisons, il avait un milliard de questions à lui poser mais où commencer ? Quelles sont les règles à suivre quand vous découvrez que votre muse et partenaire, que vous suivez depuis presque quatre ans, a une fille secrète que vous n'aviez jamais vue ?

« Quel âge a t-elle ? » essaya t-il. C'était une question assez sure, pas de danger.

« Elle aura bientôt cinq ans. » répondit Kate. Elle savait qu'elle lui devait plus que ça. Après un moment de silence, elle continua, « Je l'ai eu alors que j'étais encore à la brigade des mœurs. C'était dans une autre partie de la ville, loin du Douzième. Son père était un de mes indics et c'était une relation sans lendemain. Mais quand je suis tombée enceinte; ce n'était pas censé arriver, mais c'est quant même arrivé; son père l'a… découvert mais avant que l'on ait pu en parler, quelqu'un essaya de me tuer et c'est son père qui mourut. Je suis partie des mœurs le lendemain et pris un an et demi de congé sabbatique. Personne ne savait que j'étais enceinte, ils pensaient tous que j'avais besoin de temps après avoir faillit mourir. J'ai ensuite demandé un transfert et commencé à la crim' au douzième. Personne ne savait pour Arriana si ce n'est Montgomery. Alors j'ai bossé à fond et grimpé les échelons puis vous êtes arrivé pour vos recherches. »

« Wow, je suis désolé pour son père. » dit Castle « Mais comment vous êtes vous débrouillée pour tenir tout le monde éloigné de la vérité ? Ryan et Esposito ? Lanie ? et moi toute ces années ? »

« Arriana avait déjà un an quand je suis retournée travailler. Elle m'a eu moi, mon père et la garderie pendant deux ans, puis je lui ai trouvé une place à la crèche. Elle restait la plupart du temps chez mon père et j'y restait aussi. J'essayait de revenir ici avec elle quelques soirées par semaine quand je pouvais. Mais maintenant qu'elle est à la maternelle, on habite toutes les deux ici. Je la dépose le matin avant d'aller au commissariat et elle reste à la garderie après l'école jusque dans la soirée. J'essaye de la récupérer moi même aussi souvent que possible mais mon père m'aide encore pas mal quand on est bloqué dans une affaire. J'essaye de réduire mes heures de travail pour passer plus de temps avec elle, elle grandit si vite. » dit Kate, qui semblait perdue dans ses souvenirs.

« Les enfants sont comme ça, il me semble que c'était hier qu'Alexis était de la taille d'Arriana. » acquiesça Castle. Un silence confortable enveloppa la pièce pendant quelques minutes avant que Castle ne le rompe,

« Et aujourd'hui, que c'est-il passé ? »

« Oh, l'école a appelé, Un des gamins a la varicelle et il semble que quelques autre enfants l'ont attrapé donc ils ont décidé de fermer l'école pour la semaine. Apparemment, Arriana l'a attrapé aussi. Comme mon père est parti pour une expédition pèche aujourd'hui, j'ai du aller la chercher à la place. Gates m'a laissé prendre ma journée quand je lui ai dit que c 'était une urgence familiale. Mais maintenant que Arri est malade, il va falloir que je prenne plus de congés. Heureusement, j'ai encore des jours de vacances à prendre, mais je ne sais pas trop comment Gates va réagir. Je ne sait pas si je devrais lui dire à propos d'Arriana, je veux dire, ça a été mon secret pendant si longtemps. »

« Je suis là pour vous aider avec quoique ce soit. Alexis a eu la varicelle quand elle avait six ans et la pauvre, elle semblait si misérable. C'est assez difficile de prendre soin d'un enfant malade, mais la varicelle leur donne envie de se gratter de partout et c'est deux fois plus dur de s'occuper d'eux. Donc si vous avez besoin de mon aide, je suis là. » offrit Rick.

« J'ai quelques suer conseils… » continua Castle avant que Beckett le coupe dans son élan.

« Comme les ours magique par exemple ? » Il la se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle souriait, sourire qu'il lui rendit.

« Oui, juste comme mes ours magiques. Mais je peux aussi vous aider avec Arriana, ou même aller faire les courses si vous êtes trop occupée. N'importe quoi, demandez et j'essaierais de vous aider. Ne soyez pas timide, et acceptez mon offre si vous en avez besoin. »

La gentillesse de Rick décrocha un sourire à Kate.

« Merci milles fois Castle. Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez fait après avoir quitté le commissariat aujourd'hui ? »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant que Kate ne prenne la température de sa fille une nouvelle fois. Satisfaits du fait que la fièvre semblait diminuer, Castle et Beckett se réinstallèrent à coté de la forme endormie sous les couvertures et continuèrent de discuter à propos de leurs filles. De temps en temps, Kate caressait les cheveux de la petite fille.

« Il se fait tard, devez vous aller quelque part ou voulez vous vous joindre à nous pour le diner ? Je vais surement faire des pates. » offrit Kate.

« Je suis libre ce soir. Je vais vous aider à cuisiner alors. »

Souriant à Castle, Kate se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de se lever. Rick remarqua qu'elle lui souriait beaucoup ce jour là; être avec sa fille devait l'adoucir un peu, supposa Castle. Il afficha un léger sourire puis la suivit dans la cuisine.

C 'était une nouvelle facette de Beckett qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Hey, c'était une facette que personne au commissariat n'avait jamais vu ! Castle était encore en train de sourire niaisement de sa petite découverte quand Kate le surprit en se retournant.

« Je pens… » commença t-elle, l'expression de son visage devenant méfiant, « Castle, pourquoi est ce que vous souririez comme ça ? Vous voulez partager avec le reste de la classe ? »

« J'apprécie de vous voir comme ça, c'est agréable de voir cette facette de votre personnalité que personne ne connaît au commissariat. C'est même rafraichissant en fait. » expliqua Castle, son sourire toujours présent. A ces mots, Kate leva les yeux et secoua la tête.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement leur place dans la cuisine et Kate distribua les tâches. C'était une vision toute à fait domestique, avec Castle surveillant les spaghetti et Kate tranchant les ingrédients pour la sauce.

Leurs plaisanteries prirent fin quand ils entendirent un léger « maman » alors qu'une petite fille encore endormie apparaissait dans la cuisine.

« Surveillez ça ok ? » demanda Kate en posant la grosse cuillère. Elle se dirigea vers sa fille et lui fit un câlin.

« Coucou Arri, comment tu te sens ? » questionna t-elle sa fille en posant sa main sur son front pour vérifier sa température.

« Tu te sens mieux, mon bébé ? Maman est en train de cuisine des spaghettis aux champignons et une sauce à la crème comme tu l'aimes. Tu en voudras ? »

Beckett pris sa fille dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la où se tenait Castle pour observer l'avancement de la sauce.

« Mhhh » répondit Arriana ensommeillée. Elle déposa sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa mère et sa main vint jouer avec les cheveux à la base de la tête de Beckett.

« Castle, est ce que vous pouvez arrêter la cuisinière et apporter le repas ? Je vais mettre la table pendant ce temps. »

Après avoir vérifié que Castle avait entendu, Kate se dirigea vers la table tout en murmurant doucement à sa fille. Elle la déposa sur sa chaise puis attrapa trois assiettes et des couverts. Pendant ce temps, Castle apporta le diner comme demandé. Kate versa un verre d'eau à Arriana et demanda « Vous voulez du vin ? »à Castle qui répondit par l'affirmative. Elle apporta alors les vers de vin et ils commencèrent leur repas, Kate aidant Arriana occasionnellement. Quand ils eurent fini, Beckett s'adressa à sa fille,

« Pourquoi tu n'emmènerais pas Monsieur Castle au salon ? J'arrive tout de suite ma chérie. » Sur ce, elle débarrassa rapidement la table et se dirigea elle même vers le salon. Là, elle rencontra une drôle de scène : Castle parlait avec animation avec Arriana sur le canapé. En la voyant, Castle se leva et lui dit,

"Il se fait tard, je devrais vraiment y aller. Vous avez toutes les deux besoin de vous reposer. Merci encore pour le repas Beckett, c'était délicieux. »

« Pas de problème, je vais vous raccompagner vers la sortie. »

Kate se tourna vers sa fille et lui dit,

« Dis au revoir à monsieur Castle et remercie le pour les ours en guimauve. »

« Oh Beckett, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'ai dit à Arriana qu'elle pouvait m'appeler Oncle Rick plutôt. »

Haussant les épaules, Kate se tourna vers sa fille qui dit doucement,

« Merci pour la guimauve, Oncle Rick. Bye bye. »

Il dit au revoir à la fillette puis marcha jusqu'à la porte avec Kate.

« Merci encore Castle, de m'avoir aidée avec le médicament tout à l'heure et le reste. J'apprécie vraiment. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Lieutenant. Envoyez moi un message si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Bonne nuit, Beckett. »

* * *

Je devrais avoir traduit la suite pour mercredi, mais si j'ai fini avant, je ferrais mon possible pour la mettre en ligne avant mercredi.

Bonne semaine.


End file.
